A high pressure section in a steam turbine of a partial-arc machine may comprise a nozzle chamber for directing steam at a high temperature and pressure from a main steam inlet piping structure into a blade path at various arcs of admission. A nozzle block is often bolted to the nozzle chamber and comprises a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart vanes for directing the flow of steam passing from the nozzle chamber to a first row of rotating blades located downstream from the nozzle block. Due to stress corrosion and high cycle fatigue cracking, the bolts coupling the nozzle block to the nozzle chamber may fail.